sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Wa$$up - Fire Ft. M.Tyson
'Detalles' *'Titulo: ' 파이어 (Fire)right|200px *'Artista: 'Wa$$up Ft. M. Tyson *'Single: ' Fire *'Pista:' 1 *'Género: '''Pop Dance *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 05-Mayo-2014 *'Agencia: Mafia Records & Sony Music '''Romanización Brrrrrrrrrrrrr Wa gwan Everybody This is M.TySON and my beautiful girls Wassup in the building Alright! 2014! Brazil! Let's go! sanyeonmanui chukje modu jeonjinhae sum chaoreulttaen simhoheuphae urineun junbidoen yeoldulbeonjjae kkeutkkaji heundeureobolkke i bulgeun Flag da gachi noraehae eoeoeo deo keuge bulleojwo eoeoeo da gachi ttwieo hum! da gachi jilleo hum! da gachi bulleo hum! One, Two, Three Oh! Are you ready to rock? ne seutebeun On fire nae eongdeongi On fire bunwigineun gwayeol Jump! Jump! Like a riot! ne deuribeul On fire i eungwoneun On fire geuraundeuneun gwayeol Jump! Jump! Like a riot! yeiyeheiye hanadoeeo ttwieo sorijilleo daehanminguk yeiyeheiye neoreul wihan Song da gachi daehanminguk seoureseo jeju hanadoeji segyereul hanaro mukkneun gyeonggi urireul yeolgwanghage haneun kik chatdahamyeon baekbalbaekjungiji paebaereul moreuni amman bwa neoui ttameun bitna daiacheoreom nunbusyeo an busyeojyeo da kkeutkkaji ga Live wire Are you ready? ne seutebeun On fire nae eongdeongi On fire bunwigineun gwayeol Jump! Jump! Like a riot! ne deuribeul On fire i eungwoneun On fire geuraundeuneun gwayeol Jump! Jump! Like a riot! yeiyeheiye hanadoeeo ttwieo sorijilleo daehanminguk yeiyeheiye neoreul wihan Song da gachi daehanminguk da gachi noraehae eoeoeo deo keuge bulleojwo eoeoeo da gachi ttwieo hum! da gachi jilleo hum! da gachi bulleo hum! One, Two, Three Oh! ne seutebeun On fire nae eongdeongi On fire bunwigineun gwayeol Jump! Jump! Like a riot! ne deuribeul On fire i eungwoneun On fire geuraundeuneun gwayeol Jump! Jump! Like a riot! yeiyeheiye hanadoeeo ttwieo sorijilleo daehanminguk yeiyeheiye neoreul wihan Song da gachi daehanminguk Woooo hehe Yeah man alright yo Brazil let’s have some fun with Wassup and M.TySON hehehe 'Español' Brrrrrrrrrrrrr Wa Gwan Todo el mundo Este es M.TySON y mis chicas guapas Wassup en la casa ¡Esta bien! 2014! Brasil! Vamos! Un festival después de cuatro años, todo el mundo se está moviendo Toma un respiro cuando te quedes sin aire Somos el duodécimo en número, estamos listos Vamos a agitar esta bandera roja hasta el final Todos cantan juntos eh oh eh oh eh oh Canta fuerte eh oh eh oh eh oh Todo el mundo salta Todo el mundo grita Todo el mundo canta Un dos tres oh ¿Estás listo para el rock? Camino en el fuego Mis nalgas están en llamas El ambiente está caliente Jump! Jump! como un motín Su regate está en llamas Esta alegría está en llamas La multitud se ha sobrecalentado Jump! Jump! como un motín Sí, sí, hey sí, seamos uno y saltar y gritar, Corea Sí, sí, hey sí, una canción para ti, a todos juntos, Corea Desde Seúl a Jeju, todo el mundo se convierte en uno Un juego que une a todo el mundo juntos Retrocesos que nos hacen se vuelven locos Si pateas nuncas perderá el blanco No conocemos derrota así que a seguir mirando hacia adelante Su sudor brilla, deslumbra como un diamante No vamos a romper, vamos a ir hasta el final, cable de alta tensión ¿Está usted listo? Camino en el fuego Mis nalgas están en llamas El ambiente está caliente Jump! Jump! como un motín Su regate está en llamas Esta alegría está en llamas La multitud se ha sobrecalentado Jump! Jump! como un motín Sí, sí, hey sí, seamos uno y saltar y gritar, Corea Sí, sí, hey sí, una canción para ti, a todos juntos, Corea Todos cantan juntos eh oh eh oh eh oh Canta fuerte eh oh eh oh eh oh Todo el mundo salta Todo el mundo grita Todo el mundo canta Un dos tres oh Camino en el fuego Mis nalgas están en llamas El ambiente está caliente Jump! Jump! como un motín Su regate está en llamas Esta alegría está en llamas La multitud se ha sobrecalentado Jump! Jump! como un motín Sí, sí, hey sí, seamos uno y saltar y gritar, Corea Sí, sí, hey sí, una canción para ti, a todos juntos, Corea woooo hehe Sí hombre esta bien yo, Brasil divirtamonos un poco con Wassup y M.TySON hehehe 'Hangul' Brrrrrrrrrrrrr Wa gwan Everybody This is M.TySON and my beautiful girls Wassup in the building Alright! 2014! Brazil! Let's go! 4년만의 축제 모두 전진해 숨 차오를땐 심호흡해 우리는 준비된 12번째 끝까지 흔들어볼께 이 붉은 flag 다 같이 노래해 에오에오에오 더 크게 불러줘 에오에오에오 다 같이 뛰어 훔! 다 같이 질러 훔! 다 같이 불러 훔! One, Two, Three Oh! Are you ready to rock? 네 스텝은 on fire 내 엉덩이 on fire 분위기는 과열 Jump! Jump! like a riot 네 드리블 on fire 이 응원은 on fire 그라운드는 과열 Jump! Jump! like a riot 예이예헤이예 하나되어 뛰어 소리질러 대한민국 예이예헤이예 너를 위한 song 다 같이 대한민국 서울에서 제주 하나되지 세계를 하나로 묶는 경기 우리를 열광하게 하는 킥 찼다하면 백발백중이지 패배를 모르니 앞만 봐 너의 땀은 빛나 다이아처럼 눈부셔 안 부셔져 다 끝까지 가 live wire Are you ready? 네 스텝은 on fire 내 엉덩이 on fire 분위긴 과열 Jump! Jump! like a riot 네 드리블 on fire 이 응원은 on fire 그라운드는 과열 Jump! Jump! like a riot 예이예헤이예 하나되어 뛰어 소리질러 대한민국 예이예헤이예 너를 위한 song 다 같이 대한민국 다 같이 노래해 에오에오에오 더 크게 불러줘 에오에오에오 다 같이 뛰어 훔! 다 같이 질러 훔! 다 같이 불러 훔! One, Two, Three Oh! 네 스텝은 on fire 내 엉덩이 on fire 분위긴 과열 Jump! Jump! like a riot 네 드리블 on fire 이 응원은 on fire 그라운드는 과열 Jump! Jump! like a riot 예이예헤이예 하나되어 뛰어 소리질러 대한민국 예이예헤이예 너를 위한 song 다 같이 대한민국 Woooo hehe Yeah man alright yo Brazil let’s have some fun with Wassup and M.TySON hehehe 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop